


The 'L' Word.

by orphan_account



Series: The Ballad of Solangelo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, solangelo, solangelo obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace was going to be the death of him, Nico decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'L' Word.

Will Solace was going to be the death of him, Nico decided. Firstly he absolutely insisted on checking on Nico’s wellbeing at least once a day, which was infuriating because it had been two years since he nearly faded, and he could look after himself thank you very much. Will Solace also liked to drag, or get Nico’s butler Jules-albert to drive them, to really random places. Take tonight for example, Will and Nico were enjoying stargazing on the beach. In Australia.

Well Will was enjoying stargazing; Nico was too busy watching his friend. The way his blonde curls fell onto his tanned forehead, the way his arm extended as he pointed out constellations and the way the stars reflected in his blue eyes. Those eyes that lit up when Will was excited and crinkled at the corners when he grinned at Nico. Will was trying to teach Nico the constellations, Nico had neglected to mention that Bianca had already taught him when it was just him and her (What? He liked spending time with his friend!), and he looked over at Nico to check the son of Hades was listening, to find Nico looking at him. Nico quickly turned his face up to the sky and prayed it was too dark for Will to see his red face. His friend would tease him forever if he found out.

Nico waited for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze on his face, and then looked back at Will. He found the blonde boy looking right back at them. They stayed that way, their eyes locked and Nico could see all the shades of blue in Will’s eyes. His heart swelled and suddenly everything clicked into place, as if someone had finally put the last piece of the puzzle in place. His surprise must have showed on his face because Will frowned.

“Nico?” He asked quietly and reached a hand up to place on Nico’s cheek. Will’s hand was warmer than should be humanely possible and it sent shivers down his spine, “What’s wrong?” Nico felt his face warm up. Definitely from Will’s warm hand and not at all because Will’s touch and eyes were taking his breath away. Nico shook his head with a small smile.

Nico shuffled a little closer to Will and took a deep breath, placing his hand on Will’s cheek.

“I think I might be in love with you.” He whispered. Will grinned.

“That’s good,” He said and snuggled closer to Nico, clasping their free hands together, “Because I’ve been in love with you since the day we met.” Will turned his face up to the sky and began to watch the stars again, as if he hadn’t just admitted to someone he loved them. Nico was in shock. _Since the day they met?! But that was ages ago and how can? Why? What was happening?_ Nico gave up trying to figure it out and instead followed his gut instinct. He released Will’s hand and rolled over until he could comfortably place his lips on Will’s, which is exactly what he did.

Will was still for a moment and then he was kissing back. Nico’s entire body filled with electrical tingles and he felt a lightheaded, in the best way. Then Will’s tongue darted out to meet his own and Nico lost it. He clasped his hands on either side of Will’s face and deepened the kiss, tingles returning every time their tongues brushed. Will grabbed Nico’s shoulders, flipped them over and kissed Nico until everything else faded away. Nico’s entire existence was Will and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> More Solangelo! I'm still Solangelo Obsessed and I don't care :)
> 
> This one is kinda short but it was super fun to write :)
> 
> Feel free to call me out on incorrect information/mistakes!
> 
> PS Thanks for the awesome feedback on Simple As This!


End file.
